Tal Vez
by Camili.manina
Summary: Miraba por el balcón de su departamento, no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando… estaba solo, solo como nadie esta en el mundo... Espero que les guste, dejen Reviews


**Tal Vez**

Miraba por el balcón de su departamento, no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando… estaba solo, solo como nadie esta en el mundo. Miro al cielo, estaba nublado, se notaba que en pocos minutos iba a comenzar a llover, miro sus manos, todavía no podía olvidar cuando fue la última vez que ella toco sus manos y le dijo que ya no podía mas, que estaba cansada, que quería ser sencilla, que quería ser normal.

No sabia cuando se le había pasado por la mente que el ser famoso, ser millonario, tener todas las comodidades que quisiera fuera lo mejor para cualquiera, el siempre había sido sencillo, había vivido de ropas usadas, de objetos desechados por sus tíos y su primo… de su sencillez se había enamorado ella ¿porque cambio? Porque siempre quiso darle lo mejor para que no viviera como una vez el, pero se equivoco, ella no quería eso, ella solo lo quería a el por como era, no por lo que le daba. Así la perdió y no sabía si podría olvidarse de ella.

Comenzó a llover, decidió entrar al hogar… ya no, ya no era un hogar, era un simple departamento, con los mejores lujos que todos quisieran tener, pero frió, solo, vacío.

Todavía no entendía como la había dejado irse, tendría que haberla detenido, ella ni siquiera se quiso llevar el auto que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, ni la ropa que le había traído de Europa, ni las joyas, ni los perfumes… nada. Ella lo quería como era antes, cuando iban a Hogwarts, el niño sencillo, de lentes pegados con cinta adhesiva en la parte de al medio, con ese cabello rebelde, indomable, con la ropa tres tallas mas grande que la de el y con hoyos… ¿Por qué había querido cambiar? Era obvio, quería vivir como nunca pudo por culpa de sus tíos odiosos que siempre lo trataron como un estropajo, se le dio la oportunidad de que tenia el dinero, tenia todas las oportunidades por ser el quien había derrotado al innombrable. Pero aun teniéndolo todo, había perdido lo mas importante que el tenia en el mundo.

_**Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó**_

_Como siempre estaba solo, desde que había derrotado a Voldemort que se había alejado de la gente, de todos. Había visto tantas muertes en solo un pestañar de ojos que ya no quería que alguien mas sufriera por su culpa._

_Habían terminado los exámenes finales, había terminado su último año escolar, ya era un adulto… pero cada día que pasaba se sentía cada vez más pequeño, cada vez más inofensivo, más débil. Sabia que los demás siempre estarían a su lado Ron, Luna, Remus, Hermione, nada seria igual, después de que el saliera de Hogwarts todos tomarían un rumbo distinto, tal vez se vieran de vez en cuando, que Remus lo estaría llamando siempre para saber como esta, pero nada seria igual, como antes._

_Sin darse cuenta ya se había alejado del castillo, estaba solo…_

_¿que haces acá? Nuevamente solo… que voy a hacer contigo Harry_

_Tirarme al lago para desaparecer… seria un buen remedio – contesto el chico en un susurro_

_Deja de pensar en eso, no eres el culpable de todos lo que murieron, intentaste salvarlos pero tu tenias una obligación y la cumpliste… gracias a ti el mundo mágico esta a salvo – siempre Hermione intentaba subirle el animo pero sabia que era casi imposible, de vez en cuando lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que se borraba al instante – no puedes vivir así para siempre_

_Lo se, pero si te molesta verme así, lo comprenderé de que te alejes_

_¡¡no digas tonterías!! Jamás me alejaría de ti, sabes que me importa como estés – la chica ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

_Perdón Hermione, no quise decir eso, sabes que estoy mal… - mientras seguía cabizbajo sin mirar a la chica_

_Pero tienes que salir adelante, estudiar para ser el mejor auror, para poder ser feliz como nunca pudiste, encontrar a una chica con quien te cases _

_Esa chica deberías ser tu pero… - intento decir esto sin que lo escucharan pero no fue así_

_¿Qué cosa? – A Harry se le agrandaron los ojos como nunca antes al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho_

_De que hablas…- quiso hacerse el inentendido_

_Que acabas de decir… te escuche que hablabas de mi – Hermione se había comenzado a poner nerviosa, si no había escuchado mal, la había nombrado a ella como su chica_

_No…si… yo… eh… bueno – no sabia que decir, ya estaba atrapado – te compare con esa supuesta chica que dices que encontrare – nuevamente metió la pata – eh digo… no la compare, decía que tenias que ser tu… ¡NO!... SI…HERMIONE_

_Harry_

_SI lo admito, me gustas, me tienes loco, yo creo que solo por ti sigo vivo… ¿contenta? – a lo menos ya se había desahogado_

_Harry…_

_Si se que eres mi mejor amiga y solo eso pero me enamore, no pude evitarlo, eres preciosa, inteligente, linda, atenta, hermosa, bonita… ¿creo que ya he hablado mucho, cierto? – Hermione con una sonrisa asintió, Harry se paso las manos por el rostro – ay… bueno que mas da…_

_Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y sin previo aviso la beso, la beso con todo el cariño que tenia guardado para ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada, el chico iba a hablar pero Hermione lo callo, sabían lo que seguía después, el le confesaría hace cuanto que le gustaba y lo único que quería era estar con ella para siempre, ella le diría que el sentimiento era correspondido. Era mejor dejar todo eso de lado, sabían que iban a ser felices, sabían que desde ese minuto iban a ser novios, sabían que desde ese minutos Harry saldría de esa tristeza que lo tenia tan mal gracias a la ayuda de Hermione, y que cuando salieran del colegio se irían a vivir juntos porque ella no soportaría dejarlo solo._

_**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez no te escuché, tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**_

Tal vez... Ay, ay, ay, ay

Hasta ese día todo iba bien, los dos completamente felices, una que otra pelea como cualquier pareja, pero todo a la perfección. Harry entro a estudiar para Auror, Hermione quiso seguir investigando sobre la historia de la magia, tenia el presentimiento que en algún momento el mundo mágico con el muggles iban a unirse y esos libros serian algo valioso.

Ella comenzó a viajar por el tema de su libro, Harry se recibió de auror y muy pronto logro el cargo máximo y comenzó a ganar mucho, aparte de las miles de entrevistas que daba por ser el hombre mas codiciado, el jefe de aurores mas joven y obviamente por ser quien derroto dos veces al mago mas tenebroso de la historia. Pronto Hermione logro sacar su libro, fue un éxito, muchos después de eso se entusiasmaron con la idea de unir a los dos mundo, pero todavía eso esta en hablas.

Aparte de la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres y de Sirius, Harry estaba ganando mucho y ya podían gozar de muchas comodidades, desde luego que se cambiaron de departamento a uno mas amplio donde cada uno tuviera su espacio de trabajo, el muchas veces la acompaño de viajes para la creación de su nuevo libro. Eran muy felices, pero el dinero estaba entusiasmando a Harry, de cierta forma sentía que tenia el poder y aprovechaba de tener todas las comodidades posible tanto para el como para su novia. Por otro lado a Hermione no le estaba gustando eso, ella era feliz con poco, le gustaban muchos los regalos que le hacia Harry pero ya estaba llegando a los extremos, eso la aburrió.

Poco después, Hermione comenzó a viajar sola, le decía a su novio que estaría muy ocupada para ponerle atención así que era mejor que viajara sola y así volvería mas rápido, el aceptaba. La verdadera razón era que quería estar tranquila sin tener a Harry comprando todo lo que ella encontraba bonito, quería poder pasear sin saber cual era el restorante mas fino, el hotel con mas estrellas, no, ella solo quería paz y tranquilidad y últimamente no la podía tener con Harry a su lado.

Harry nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta el último minuto, cuando ella ya harta del dinero decidió irse.

_**Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo,**_

_**Volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón**_

_**Para seguir sin ti  
**_

_Estaban en el living conversando de la vida, Hermione le comentaba como iba su libro y Harry le hablada de dinero, dinero y dinero. Fue ahí donde estallo._

_Creí que pagarían mas por esa entrevista, es en exclusiva, pero bueno mil quinientos dólares servirán para poder comprarte ese vestido que tanto te gusto la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?_

_¿tú recuerdas como eras antes? – Harry la miro sin entender, Hermione estaba enojada_

_¿Qué sucede amor?_

_¿Qué que sucede? Harry lo único que haces es hablar del dinero, ya no te conozco, donde quedo el hombre que era sencillo, que no le tomaba importancia tener una bóveda repleta de galleon… donde esta ese Harry de quien me enamore…_

_Harry no entendía porque le hacia esas preguntas, acaso no era feliz con todo lo que tenia, porque venia a decir esas cosas, que le estaba pasando._

_Estoy aquí Hermione… ¿que te pasa?_

_¿Qué me pasa? Harry no me interesa tu dinero, me interesas tu como persona, con esa persona yo quería vivir, con esa persona quería casarme, con esa persona quería vivir el resto de mis días_

_Pero si estas conmigo, y nos vamos a casar… - Hermione lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza_

_No Harry, ya no, yo no me quiero casar con una persona que no piensa en mi, que solo piensa en su dinero y que cree que así me hará feliz… no Harry yo no quiero eso… esto… esto se acabo_

_De que hablas Hermione, que se acabo… - Sabia que significaba pero no quería creerlo, no podía perderla_

_Se acabo lo nuestro… no quiero vivir con alguien así, lo siento Harry pero no doy mas, yo soy normal, yo sigo siendo la misma… pero tu cambiaste, tu ya no eres MI Harry… adiós_

_No, no… espera, a donde vas… no me dejes, yo te amo_

_Yo también te amo Harry pero tienes que pensar bien que es lo que quieres… adiós_

_Harry se quedo ahí sin decir nada mientras veía como su amor, su Hermione salía sin mirar atrás, sin importarle a quien dejaba atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerro, el cayo de rodillas llorando como nunca había llorado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuché, tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.**_

Hace ya dos horas que estaba ahí recordando porque ahora estaba solo ahí en este vacío inmenso. Ella tenia razón, solo se había fijado en el dinero, si vivir e lujos, pero ese no era Harry Potter, el siempre juro no ser así pero había caído en el egocentrismo… pero ahora de que valía arreglar las cosas, su amor no volvería, ya la había perdido, era ambicioso.

No espero mas, no tenia sueño, así que se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir y a terminar con algunos temas pendientes.

Ya había amanecido y Harry estaba durmiendo encima del escritorio, había terminado con todo lo pendiente, a estaba todo arreglado, sabia que las cosas se venderían fácilmente, habían sido de el, cualquiera las querría. Se despertó medio adolorido por el sitio donde durmió, miro a todos lados por si lo de la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero todo seguía igual… Hermione no estaba ahí y no volvería.

En pocos minutos preparo una maleta con sus cosas, se detuvo, miro el closet que había sido de ella. Lo abrió, ahí estaba todo, no se había llevado nada. Inmediatamente saco otra maleta y coloco todas las cosas de Hermione en ella, prefería llevárselas a que otra persona las tuviera. Tomo su auto y se fue, no quería volver ahí, eso ya seria pasado, no quería que el recuerdo de la mujer que mas amo y amaba en este mundo lo hiciera sufrir por el resto de sus días, aunque sabia que fuera donde fuera siempre estaría en su Corazón.

Horas después llego a la playa, hace tiempo que estaba construyendo una casa en la playa, se la tenia de sorpresa a Hermione pero no hubo tiempo de mostrársela.

Cuando la noche anterior decidió vender todo lo que tenía y quedarse con lo suficiente, solo se quedo con esa casa, su auto y algo de ropa, sabia que lo demás se vendería y ese dinero lo guardaría, ya no quería más dinero, no quería verlo más.

Había decidido que quería irse a vivir a la playa hace algunos meses, quería casarse con Hermione e ir a vivir allá, esos eran sus planes… pero todo había acabado.

¡¡para de acordarte Harry!! Sabes que sufres al acordarte – se decía a si mismo mientras entraba las maletas a la casa.

Cuando ya tuvo todo ordenado, salio a dar una vuelta, había pedido que le hicieran un hermoso jardín, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Hermione sentarse entre la naturaleza a escribir sus libros. También a lo lejos había un muelle donde estaba anclada una lancha con la que pensaba salir a navegar con su amada… ¡¡otra vez salía a su mente!! ¡¡Es que no podría olvidarse nunca de ella!!

Todo lo que viera iba a recordarla, tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, estaba condenado. Decidió ir a comer algo y a descansar, el viaje había sido largo y estaba muy cansado, había dormido poco y mal y tenia bastante hambre.

_**Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba**_

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti

Ya era casi de noche cuando despertó, decidió darse una ducha, se coloco lo más cómodo que tenia que salio a oler el aire marino que había. Camino hacia el muelle, miro el horizonte sin saber que seria de su vida de ese día en adelante. Sabía que tenía dinero para vivir sin trabajar por toda su vida, pero los del departamento de aurores no lo habían dejado irse, decían que había sido el mejor auror, así que decidió quedarse, además eso lo ayudaría a mantenerse distraído.

Se sentó a la orilla del muelle a mirar como las olas rompían en las rocas o como algunas gotitas caían en el rostro de Harry. Pensaba en su vida, pensaba en que seria de el, pensaba en como aprendería a vivir solo.

¿Nuevamente solo? Solo sabes vivir de la tristeza, no siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte – Harry se sobresalto, nadie sabia que el estaba ahí

¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

No fue muy difícil… nunca dejaste de llevar esa plaquita para encontrarte… ¿te acuerdas? Para encontrarnos donde fuera que estuviéramos – Hermione se sentó a su lado, Harry no la podía mirar

Porque viniste… quieres que te devuelva tu ropa… no quise que alguien se las llevara

Si, la quiero de vuelta… fui a buscarla al departamento pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que te habías ido…

Lo ultimo que me dijiste ahí, me hizo entender en que estaba… pero ya es tarde, ¿cierto? – por primera vez Harry miro a Hermione, ella… ¿sonreía?

Si es tarde… tarde… tarde para devolver todo el dinero, pero… no tarde para cambiar, se que ahora eres mi Harry

¿Cómo? O sea, me perdonas…

Yo quise volver al departamento… sentía que tu ibas a cambiar, no podía dejarte por eso, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, pero me alegro de que lo que haya pasado la noche anterior haya servido… si Harry

Hermione, te juro que sufrí al no tenerte, no me imagine que te estaba haciendo daño, perdóname, por favor perdóname… el dinero ya no me interesa, viviremos aquí, donde solo nos necesitemos a nosotros… se que la casa no es sencilla pero no necesitaremos nada mas, te lo aseguro… - Harry le tomaba las manos, pensaba que si la soltaba la perdería nuevamente

Ese es el Harry Potter que yo conocí una vez… te amo

Yo también te amo

La tomo del rostro y se acerco lentamente, rozó sus labios con los de ella y poco a poco fue intensificando el beso. Estaba feliz de tenerla cerca nuevamente y no quería perderla de nuevo así que rápidamente se separo de Hermione y con una sonrisa la miro.

Cásate conmigo… ahora… ya, no quiero perderte – Hermione se rió

No me vas a perder, yo igual tuve la culpa, no debí haberme ido así, tendríamos que haber conversado primero, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir

Amor, no me entendiste… quiero que te cases conmigo, ya llevamos 5 años juntos…quiero formar una familia además… - Harry se rió – tenemos el dinero de sobra – ella lo miro seriamente, pero el le demostró que solo era una forma de decirlo así que se calmo

Tranquilo, si quiero casarme contigo, ahora, mañana, cuando quieras… pero ya la familia esta, tu hijo ya esta aquí

Si se que ya somos una familia, pero no te gustaría ver niños corriendo por el jardín… ¿hijo? – Hermione no soporto más y lo abrazo fuertemente, Harry no entendía nada – a que te refieres con eso… Hermione…

Si Harry… nuestro hijo ya esta aquí – dijo ella mientras se tocaba el vientre

Harry no lo podía creer, salto, corrió, abrazo a la su amada, la beso… no podía creer que después de ser el hombre mas triste en el mundo, ahora fuera el mas feliz, el mas afortunado de tener a la mujer mas bella del universo y próximamente tendrían un hijo.

_**Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuché, tal vez me descuide  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba**_

Desde ese momento no quisieron saber mas del dinero, tenían dos bóvedas en Gringotts, una para sus hijos… si, sus hijos, fueron mellizos, James y Hanna, y la otra bóveda era para los gastos necesarios. No vivieron de los lujos, Harry aprendió a controlarse, siguió trabajando en el ministerio como jefe de aurores, nunca mas apareció una entrevista de el, solo rumores. Hermione publico un nuevo libro, le fue excelente, numero uno en ventas. Ahora escribo otro, todos los días mientras sus hijos se bañan en el mar, ella se sienta en su jardín y escribe, espera a su marido que llegara pronto, le dará un beso e ira a jugar con sus hijos hasta que sea la hora de cenar.

..Fin..

Nota Autora:

¡¡Hola!! Tanto tiempo, volví.

Se que hace mucho que no escribía, en una de esas a algunos los deje abandonados pero volví con otra historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, tengo muchas mas ideas para subir, muchos besitos a todos, nos vemos pronto, espero.

Espero sus comentarios, reclamos y sugerencias como siempre.

CaMiLiTa


End file.
